


Thank You

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Thank You

_If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you._

_When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me._

_Kind woman, I give you my all, Kind woman, nothing more._

_Little drops of rain whisper of the pain, tears of loves lost in the days gone by._

_My love is strong, with you there is no wrong, together we shall go until we die._

_My, my, my._

_An inspiration is what you are to me, inspiration, look… see._

_And so today, my world it smiles, your hand in mine, we walk the miles._

_Thanks to you it will be done, for you to me are the only one._

_Happiness, no more be sad,_

_Happiness….I’m glad._

_If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you._

_When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me._

* * *

 

With a soft puff of air you rolled over you on your stomach, the sheets sliding down your naked body to reveal your back.

Beside you in bed, Lucifer propped himself up on one elbow and reached over you with the intent of covering you back up, but he stopped with a smile when he saw your tattoo.

The first time he had seen the beautiful wings tattooed on your back he had been surprised at his own reaction to them.

He never understood humans and their need to mark their skin with drawings, but your wings were different.

They were delicate and beautiful and they fit you in a way he couldn’t describe. They were the most beautiful pair of wings he had ever seen.

Lucifer reached out to touch the right wing, his fingers delicately tracing the patterns as he stroked them.

You woke up the moment you felt his chilled touch against your back.

You were in shock that he was still there. Normally after sex Lucifer would take off, clearly uncomfortable with any kind of post-sex interactions in your undefined relationship.

Determined not to scare him away, you kept your eyes closed and focused on not changing your breathing pattern. You knew he would be able to hear the rhythm of your heartbeat pick up, but he didn’t seem to be paying attention.

You felt Lucifer shift closer and lean over you as his hand moved to stroke your left wing. It took every ounce of self-control you had not to react when you felt his lips brush your back as he trailed kisses across the right wing.

“Y/N,” he whispered softly as he continued to trail kisses across your skin. “You don’t know what you’ve done to me. I’ll always watch over you, even when you tell me to go.”

You held your breath listening to the archangel whisper confessions against your skin, his lips leaving small kisses between words. “I’m always going to love you.”

Unable to stay silent, you licked your lips. “I am always going to love you too Lucifer.”

He paused, his hands digging into your skin for a moment before he pulled away, rolling over on his back.

“No,” you said, quickly shifting to lay across his chest, your hands coming up to grip his cheeks. “Don’t pull away from me. I love you Lucifer. I’m never going to tell you to go. If the sun refused to shine tomorrow there would still be you and me, standing side by side as it all ends.”

Lucifer reached his hands up to tangle in your hair as he pulled you to his lips for a kiss before pulling back. You dropped your head to his chest and felt his arm wrap around you.

After a moment of silence you spoke again. “I didn’t realize you liked my tattoo so much.”

His arm tightened around you and when he spoke you could hear the vulnerability in his voice. “An angel’s wings are highly sensitive and the attention to them not only feels good but is also a way to express affection, similar to kissing.”

Lucifer shifted out from under you and sat up, looking down at you. “When an angel finds his or her mate, the act of making love to their wings is highly important in the courtship.”

“Oh,” you said, his words sinking in as you sat up also, holding the sheet to your chest. If Lucifer’s mate would be able to see his wings, then you were not his mate.

His hand came out to gently grab your chin, forcing you to continue to look at him. “I’ve always known, but at first I didn’t want it and then once I realized how I felt for you, I wanted to make sure you wanted it. I would never have forced you into this. I’ve spent a good amount of my grace hiding them from you since the day we met.”

Before what he said could really sink in, lightening flashed in the room and all your lights turned on, glowing a bright white before the bulbs burst.

You had covered your eyes at the brightness and when you dropped your arm you were shocked to see Lucifer still sitting beside you, only this time brilliant white wings spanned from his back.

“I….” you stuttered, not sure what to say. “Can I?”

He nodded, bending one wing towards you. You gently reached out, trailing a finger across his feathers. “They are gorgeous. Please don’t ever hide them from me again.”

He chuckled, drawing you into his embrace, his wings wrapping around to cocoon you both. “I won’t my love. “

“Thank you Lucifer,” you whispered, your fingers gently running through his feathers as you learned their patterns.

“For what Little One?”

“For this, for loving me.”

“It is I who should be thanking you,” Lucifer said. “You’ve given me something I never thought I would have again. Happiness. Hope. Love. “

You smiled, leaning closer to him. “My mate.”

 

 


End file.
